


Lines on the Floor

by HeeCawRoo



Category: Homestuck, Lines (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, sburb AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeeCawRoo/pseuds/HeeCawRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dennis doesn't like the idea of being cut off from his sister for an unspecified amount of time. And he DEFINITELY doesn't like the idea of her having absolutely no supervision whatsoever.</p><p>But this is not the kind of game you can play in one room.</p><p>http://lines-comic.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines on the Floor

**Author's Note:**

> (a friend keeps mentioning the idea of a lines/homestuck crossover to me, and this particular idea got stuck in my head. so here it is. not in comic form at all because fuck THAT idea)

**JESS: just eat the apple, dennis! you're wasting time!**

Dennis stares down at the bright orange fruit in his hands. It doesn't look the least bit appetizing. It's made out of the same ectoplasmic game material as the grist has been. He really doesn't want to bite this thing.

The fact that it might taste bad is not the only reason.

**DENNIS: whats gonna happen when i do**  
**JESS: you'll enter the game! it's the only way. you KNOW what'll happen if you don't make it, right?**  
**DENNIS: whatll happen to the house?**  
**JESS: uh, it should just come with you. there doesn't seem to be a size limit or anything, fahra's house got in fine. it looks like it's just centered around the player.**  
**DENNIS: then why do we both need to play**

He looks out the window. High up in the sky, he can see two points of light gradually growing in size. Meteors, their trajectory exactly on point at his current location.

**JESS: ... :/**

He looks around his room, at the Sburb machinery Jess has set up in his room. He's been told Lily is going through the same process with Seth, somewhere else in the house.

Two meteors, two players, two sets of equipment. There's only one reason they'd need to have two of everything. They're going to be separated.

**JESS: i don't understand why everything has to be so complicated with you. i'm trying to be supportive, but sometimes it's like you don't even CARE what's about to happen to you!**

He leaves his room, quickening his pace until he's running across the mansion. He throws open Lily's door.

She's sitting at her desk, chair pushed back from the computer. In her hands is a hot pink bottle, uncorked.

"Now that's just in bad taste." he says.

"It's not like it's real." she says, raising an eyebrow at him. "You're not going to try and stop me, are you?"

"Hang on. Lily."

He looks around at her room. Identical Sburb machinery is set up, lining her walls. Through her window he can see the points of light are getting bigger.

"Why do we have to do this, why is any of this necessary?" he says. "Why do you even need to play? If the whole house is coming with us you can just stay with me, just close out of the game."

"That's not how it works." she says. "Honestly, do you think a stowaway would last very long in a game that quite literally intends to destroy the world?"

"Then I won't play, I'll just stay with you."

"I'm not sure you heard me, because that doesn't sound much better." She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and tosses the bottle's cork off to clatter around on the floor. "What's the matter, anyway? So we'll be separated. Hell, I could use the space."

"No way." he says. "I can't let you out of my sight, you know that. What if you... What if something happens?"

She laughs. "Aren't you a little old to be this clingy? This is a game. I'm not gonna let my big brother walk me around on a leash."

"It's not just a game, Lily. I don't even know how we're gonna meet up after this. And what if... I don't even KNOW where mom and dad fit into all of this."

"Nowhere, I'd assume. I don't have any complaints, do you?" she frowns at him. "Dennis, you're wasting time."

It's such an ironic echo of Jess's line that he actually laughs.

"Come here." he says, and she glares. "I'm not okay with any of this, but you at least owe me a hug."

Her frown softens, and she comes over and hugs him.

And then as hard as she can, shoves him down the hall.

"Keep your feet over the line." she says. He scrambles backwards over a long trail of paint across the floor. When had she drawn that? What was that even supposed to be?

She smiled. "Don't look for me until you're done dealing with YOUR responsibilities, the least you could do is not make our family look bad." she says. She drinks from the bottle in one long gulp, and in a flash of light she and a good half of the house are quite literally ripped away from him. The house sways, imbalanced from the sudden loss. He stares up at where his sister was just standing, but all he can see is the two little points of light, now appearing as two huge chunks of rock hurtling towards him.

He almost doesn't bite the apple in time.


End file.
